Crush or Deeper Felt?
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: A kiss and pieces of a conversation leave a certain blonde into feelings. Feelings he was far from a accepting of to begin with. Especially since it comes to the guy 'that thinks he's all that'. Or is that an act in itself? WARNING ITADEI Pairing
1. Crush or Deeper Felt?

Crush or Deeper Felt?

By: Silverwolf

Deidara had his eyes closed as he seemed to be dancing in a chair. Kisame jabs Itachi in the shoulder. The Uchiha glares bacdk at Kisame, "what?" "You really shouldn't stare." Itachi makes a 'tsk' noise. "I wasn't staring, I was trying to figure out what he called that." Konan laughs, "he calls that fun. You call it 'what the hell are you doing'. Itachi laughed a bit. "You know he's gorgeous and he's into both genders. What's the big deal?" Itachi narrows his eyes at Konan, "he might be, but I'm not."

Hidan shoves Itachi lightly, "then you must be into him; I never seen you date anyone Uchiha. Just stare at a blonde." Itachi throws a book at Hidan. Everyone in the room laughs. Itachi wrinkles his nose at them all. Konan wraps her hand around the back of Deidara's neck. The blonde moves away, "quit chilly fingers." Konan giggles. The blonde turns in the chair. "Why do you do that?" Konan grins, "it's funny." Deidara narrows his eyes.

Kisame looks at Deidara, "you want to go to a party tonight?" The blonde appears confused a moment. "You want to do my Anthropology essay?" Kisame laughs, "I'll do it on the shark people." Deidara shakes his head, "stupid." Itachi titls his head, "I'll do it." The blonde looks at Itachi, "um...it was a joke." Itachi shrugs, "I said I'll do it." Deidara shakes his head, "I can write it. So there." Kisame nudges Itachi with enough force to almost push the Uchiha off his feet.

Deidara shakes his head, "you all go party." Itachi takes a seat at the table. "I got homework to finish. I'll catch up with the rest of you next class." The group nods. Deidara turns away from the raven male slightly and continues writing. Though crystal eyes peek towards Itachi as the Uchiha sits with a Calculus book.

Itachi did notice that Deidara was writing with his hands covered by a pair of fingerless gloves. The blonde notices the Uchiha's eyes on his hands, "what my next class is in another building." Itachi shrugs, "I just gotta take the stairs." The pair return to their own assignments as if the conversation never happened. That is until Deidara shoves Itachi's book a bit playfully. Itachi gives the blonde a look that says the actions was annoying him.

"Deidara, please just write your essay." The blonde shrugs, "fine. I will, you're no fun to annoy anyway." The blonde continues. Itachi closes the Calculus book with the paper folded neatly inside of it. The raven male searches his bag for a novel. His eyes steal peeks at the blonde between reading. Deidara flips a couple pages in his textbook before returning to writing. The blond's essay is all ready over a page long. Itachi starts skimming the piece of paper as Deidara writes along a second page.

Itachi slides a bit closer to Deidara in his effort of reading the essay the blonde was diligently writing. Deidara glances up from the sheets of paper. "You need something?" Itachi glances up toward Deidara finally realizing how close he was actually sitting to the blonde.

Itachi makes a face as if trying to decide what he should say. Crystal eyes narrow a bit, "well?" Itachi shrugs and glances towards his watch, "I should get to class." The raven male lifts his bag from the floor and tucks his stuff in to. Itachi takes the other side of Deidara's headphones from his ear. The blonde turns towards Itachi to give him an opinion. Though the words are never heard; the Uchiha places his lips against Deidara's briefly before Itachi disappears. The girls standing around cheer. Deidara narrows his eyes and wipes his face along his hoodie. "Stupid Uchiha."

_Everytime you go away  
It actually kinda makes my day_

__

You pick your words so carefully  
You hate to think you're hurting me  
You leave me laughing on  
The floor

Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

_I thought we were just hanging out  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth  
You thought the way you taste  
Would get me high_

**_A/N: The lyrics are from Avril Lavigne. The song I think is called I Don't Give a Damn. I wrote this on a whim. I'm not sure if it'll continue yet._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Roommates for Hours

Roommates for Hours

By: Silverwolf

Sasori laughs as he watches Deidara. The blonde wasn't concerned with the gathering crowd. Truth was Deidara was hardly concerned with much of anything, but the blonde could dance. While everyone standing around started clapping Deidara ignored them. Konan watches as a few people slip into the circle and try to intimidate Deidara enough to make him give up. Problem was none of them were as good as the blonde the circle had gathered around.

Kisame shakes his head as someone makes a comment about beating Deidara. The blonde sticks his tongue out a moment when someone else misses a step and ducks out of the circle. There's someone new to step into the circle. Though they aren't in the middle long. The crowd breaks ups when Deidara fades into the crowd. The blonde gives a cat-like grin when he's not noticed because of something new attracting attention.

Sasori looks at Deidara, "you ready to find out where Itachi's roamed?" The blonde gives the other male a shrug. Kisame keeps silent until Hidan shoves him. "The guy's your closest friend. Where would he go alone?" Kisame makes a face, "there's things he doesn't even tell me." Everyone gives a Kisame a look as if to state 'liar'.

The group ends up roaming back towards the apartments on campus. Itachi isn't outside as far as they can notice. Kisame gives a huff and knocks on a door silently. Sasori grins a bit, "figured you'd know what apartment." Kisame makes a face towards the rest of the group. Sasori makes a face, "you got a key?" Kisame shrugs, "I know because it's my apartment also." Sasori hears Deidara laughing. "Then why bother to knock?"

Kisame shrugs and searches his pockets for his keys. He opens the door stepping through it before everyone else. Hidan wrinkles his nose as he hears music. "Tell me I really not hearing classical music." Deidara shoves Hidan, "shut up, let's bug him all ready."

Kisame beats the rest of the group to a bedroom in the back of the apartment. "Itachi?" He notices the raven male slumpped at a desk wrapped in a blanket. "what's going on?" Itachi doesn't look at Kisame, "nothing." Kisame makes a face, "when's the last time ou took anything?" Itachi waves his hand lightly; the action's barely noticed from under the blanket. "Answer me." Itachi makes a face, "I don't want it." Kisame makes a face, "instead just suffer then?" Itachi narrows his eyes into a glare, "leave me alone. I liked it better when it was silent."

Kisame galnces towards the door as he hears something hit against it. "Well that's over. Everyone's here." Itachi makes a face. "Tell them I'm asleep or something." Kisame shakes his head, "I'm pretty sure they've all ready heard us talk." Itachi pulls the blanket over his head, "pretend I'm not here."

Kisame watches the door open. "You promised I could use your internet to finish my paper, dammit." Kisame nods to Deidara. "I don't care and since he said pretend he's not here I don't have to ask him." Sasori makes a face, "I still think you should be going to party with us. I mean it's not like your him... with absolutely no moves." Deidara laughs, "I got more crap to do than just play around. I'll see if I work something out some other time."

"Hey Kisame, what the fuck's wrong with Itachi?" "Leave him alone. He's in a bad mood as it is." Hidan shrugs at Kisame's reply. "Well then fuck him." Sasori shoves Hidan towards Itachi, "go for it then." Deidara looks at Kisame with a tilted head as he disappears and returns to Itachi's room. "You can use the other desk. It should all right since Itachi's not here."

The whole group laughs at Kisame's comment. Deidara shrugs a bit. Kisame makes sure the computer is turned on as Deidara starts investigating around the room. Kisame starts to push the rest of the group out the door as Deidara begins to dig around a small refridgerator. "There's not really food in here. Mostly water and crap like that." Kisame tries to shut the door, "well it's not meant to be used for food." Azure eyes narrow a bit, "there's a awful lot of injectable medication in here. Most of it..." Kisame moves Deidara away shutting the door. He places a hand over the blonde's mouth. "Listen to me. Don't go messing with any of that. It's not your business. It's the business of the person whose name it is prescribed to." Kisame moves his hand. The blonde looks at Kisame, "what's wrong with him?" Kisame makes a face, "I could tell you, but that's not your business. All I'm going to tell you is you can't catch it because it all comes from bad genetics." Deidara is silent as Kisame points to the computer and leaves out of the door.

**_A/N: Chapter two... anyway, here's another one. Reviews are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Unwelcomed Partner

Unwelcomed Partner

By: Silverwolf

Deidara makes a face while typing out pieces of his paper. The blonde had once again bothered Kisame for the use of the internet. This time Kisame made Deidara type his paper in the room despite the fact that Itachi was asleep. The blonde did notice there was a bit of wheezing when the raven took a breath.

Kisame did try at first to cover up the sound with music from the computer. But Deidara had stopped it from playing when he noticed Itachi was asleep. Deidara sits with narrowed eyes staring at the screen after removing a whole paragraph from the piece he was trying to put together when he hears the coughing.

The blonde's attention goes to Itachi. The raven is leaned forward panting for air. At first the blonde doesn't move. Deidara then decides to rises from the chair. The blonde looks at Itachi, "you okay?" The raven male pulls Deidara to sitting along the bed. Crystal eyes go slightly wide as the other male leans against him a briefly. Deidara tilts his head slightly confused. Itachi doesn't say anything as he finally diecides to lean back away from the blonde. "Are you okay?"

Itachi gives half a nod before turning away from the blonde. Deidara remains sitting along the bed in silence. The blonde looks towards the half typed assignment only to turn his attention back to Itachi. "Tell me what that was all about. I deserve to know that much." Itachi doesn't bother to look at Deidara. "Fine, don't tell me. But I'm going to find out." Itachi closes his eyes in an effort to make the blonde drop the subject.

Instead Deidara moves closer. The blonde pulls his feet out of his shoes and lies back along the bed placing his face inches from Itachi's own. The blonde remains still even though he expects Itachi to go ballastic. That doesn't happen as Deidara watches the raven seem to sleep along the bed. The blonde glances towards the closed door and then the 'running' computer.

After awhile Deidara feels someone against his side. Crystal eyes glance to his right to discover Itachi lying against him. The blonde places the back of his hand against the other male's cheek briefly. Deidara slowly moves closer to Itachi careful not to wake him. The blonde sighs and closes his eyes. "I guess in a way I asked for this to happen. I should've got up instead of being stubborn. Then again with you asleep you're not so bad."

Azure eyes glance towards the door as it comes open. Kisame looks at Deidara a moment, "what are you doing?" Deidara makes a slight face, "I'm not even sure, but he started this by leaning against me while he sounded like he was choking to death." Kisame shakes his head, "that thing you're working on isn't going to get done with you lying there." Kisame watches as Deidara seems to push himself up along the pillow slightly. The blonde slowly starts to move Itachi to sleeping along the pillow. Instead Itachi ends up against the blonde's shoulder. Kisame laughs.

Deidara huffs a moment until he hears the wheezing sound he'd heard before once again. The blonde moves slightly raising himself up a bit using another pillow. He smirks a moment as realizes he doesn't hear the wheezing any longer.

Kisame laughs, "now you're stuck there genius. And he'll be pissed at you when he wakes." Deidara shrugs lightly, "he was pissed at me when he fell back asleep. Tell me, what the heck is wrong with him?" Kisame makes a face, "it's a list. It's not my place to tell you. Though I guess I'll save your crap on the computer and leave you be." Deidara wrinkles his nose, "whatever, I wish you'd tell me what is going on though." Kisame makes a face, "the short of it is he could die soon... he could die later."

Deidara looks at Kisame, "you're serious?" The other male nods. "You all get pissed at him for acting the way he does. But maybe he feels keeping you all annoyed with him wil keep you all from being hurt later. And you... well he 'pushes' your 'buttons' the most because he actually has some feeling for you." Deidara looks a Kisame, "he pisses me off because he likes me? That's mighty six year old of him." Kisame shrugs, "I shouldn't have even said the bit I did. Then again it's not like the way he watches you hasn't told everyone else."

Deidara glances around the room. "You mind saving my assignment and letting me finish it later?" Kisame acts if as it's a problem, "that means you'll be back over some other day." Deidara nods, "unfortunately it does." Kisame laughs a bit as he deicdes to save the few pages of typing along the computer's screen. He then throws a blanket towards Deidara. "Might as well be comfortable while you're stuck there." The blonde snickers a bit.

**_A/N: One more chapter. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Rather Have this Moment

Rather Have this Moment

By: Silverwolf

Itachi wakes against Deidara's shoulder. The blonde didn't have his eyes narrowed in annoyance; instead they stared at the pages of a novel. Half a smirk can be seen as azure eyes notice Itachi. "Evening, I think." Itachi goes to narrow his eyes annoyed with the blonde still. Deidara watches the Uchiha blinks instead when Deidara moves raven strands from his eyes."Feeling any better?" Deidara expects a snide remark as a reply. Instead Itachi's eyes close again and the Uchiha places his forehead against Deidara's skin briefly.

The blonde squeaks a moment. Itachi's eyes slowly open. Deidara notices despite the fact the Uchiha has been asleep his eyes are still rather bloodshot. "How pissed are you still?" Itachi turns placing his face against Deidara's shoulder closing his eyes again. Deidara shrugs and pulls the blanket over Itachi. The blonde feels the raven's breath along his skin as the raven yawns. "Cat stole your tongue?" The feeling of Itachi's hair against skin makes Deidara shiver a bit.

Deidara looks at Itachi. "You still pissed at me or not?" The raven closes his eyes and holds a finger to his lips. "You're kind of cute when your silent." The blonde narrows his eyes and moves to sit up. He's a bit surprised when the raven falls against the pillow harshly without an attempt to catchi himself. The next thing Deidara hears is coughing.

The blonde makes a face before moving to where the raven is against him. Itachi pants a bit. Deidara looks pleased with himself, "you're welcome." Itachi's eyes narrow. Deidara gives a grin only to receive a yawn in reply. Deidara looks at Itachi, "you're actually going to go back asleep?" Itachi seems to make himself comfortable against Deidara. "I'm part cat," is the Uchiha's muttered reply.

Deidara snickers slightly. Azure eyes watch the raven glance towards the blonde before the raven's eyes fall closed. Deidara moves slightly kissing the Uchiha on the forehead. Instead of the attitude Deidara expects Itachi responds with a weak attempt to tease the blonde. Deidara blinks and tilts his head. Itachi makes a face and mutters, "aren't you supposed to be typing a paper?" Deidara shrugs, "I should be. But you started sounding like you were choking to death." Itachi sighs, "it happens."

Deidara looks at Itachi, "why not act like the 'ass' I know?" Itachi looks at Deidara wearily, "too much work." Deidara blinks unsure of how to respond to the answer. Instead the blonde runs a finger down the raven's nose. Deidara grins when Itachi responds by wrinkling his nose and turning back against the other male's shoulder.

"You know you could pass for cute when you're this way." Itachi narrows his eyes at the blonde in response. Deidara laughs a bit. "I'm serious. This 'you' I could be near all day." Itachi goes to move away from the blonde. Deidara places an arm around the raven. "Don't, I'm only poking a bit of fun."

Itachi places his forhead against Deidara's skin once again. "You're warm." The blonde laughs a bit loudly. The blonde places his hand against Itachi's neck. "You're ice." Itachi feels the blonde shiver. The raven goes to move away. "Sorry." Deidara once again pulls the raven back near him doing his best to be gentle. Itachi sighs weakly. Deidara shakes his head lightly, "you can't even find the need to insult me. Now I know you're not feeling well."

The raven makes a face, "too much work right now." Deidara smirks lightly. "While you're not insulting me I'm going to enjoy this." The Uchiha blinks at the blonde's comment. "Enjoy this?" Deidara grins, "you do realize you have 'the body of a God', right?" Itachi gives a slight snort, "a dying God." Deidara makes a face, "you can't be sure of when that'll happen. Ill or not you could die tomorrow of being hit by a train or something." Deidara places his lips against the raven's lightly, "you know the _real _you is a lot better than the _you_ that's seen in college halls." Itachi closes is eyes, "Deidara, don't get hurt by loving me." The blonde tightens his embrace of the raven gently. "I'd rather be hurt that way than not have the chance. So I choose this moment over what you have to say."


End file.
